Kenny's Dare
by Ellivia22
Summary: Stan realizes too late that saying "Dare" to Kenny is a bad idea. Style ONESHOT. Hope you like it. R&R


(A/N: Hello all! I know it's be a very long time since I've written a South Park fic. I really hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

****Warning: this story contains slash. If you don't like it, please don't read it.****

Disclaimer: South Park is not mine, though I really wish it was.

****Kenny's Dare****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Stan****

My legs dangle freely as I continue to sit on top of the old jungle gym. Though this is at my old elementary school and I'm not supposed to be here during the summer I don't care. Being here makes me feel relaxed and calm. It helps me not feel the pain as strong.

I did it. I can't believe I actually did it. I don't know what possessed me do it, but I did. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or because I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. So I did it. I showed Kyle how much I truly loved him. And to no surprise, Kyle stared at me as if I was a cockroach under his shoe. A sob escapes my throat as the memory of my stupidity comes back to haunt me.

__"Stan, truth or dare."__

__It was Bebe's 15th____birthday party at her house. Half of the ninth grade class were there and so far the party was so so. The place was covered in decorations and music pounded so loud that I thought I was about to go deaf. The thing about this party that bothered me the most was the social atmosphere.__

__I came to the party with Wendy, even though I didn't really want to. She and I had been dating on and off since the fourth grade. I didn't really want to be in this relationship. Not only because I realized that I wasn't in love with her, or girls in general, but because over the years she had turned into a completely shallow bitch. She looked down on those less popular than her and tried to control my life. I was almost at the point of breaking up with her-permanently this time.__

__Luckily during the party I didn't have to deal with Wendy much. She had been in the bathroom what seemed like every ten minutes to make sure her tight pink dress didn't wrinkle or her hair and makeup were perfect. I was relieved every time she was gone. I didn't have to deal with her clutching my arm painfully. Plus it gave me more opportunity to hang out with my best friend. Deep down I wished I was dating Kyle instead of Wendy, but he was dating the birthday girl. Kyle was looking good in his green polo shirt and khaki pants that it took all that I was to not be all over him.__

__"Stan. Truth or dare?" Kenny repeated, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten that we were all in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare.__

__"Dare," I answered without thinking. Silently I berated myself. Saying "dare" to Kenny was a bad idea. Who knew what crazy things he was going to make me do. On the other hand, it couldn't be any worse than what Wendy and Bebe made me do back in fourth grade.__

__Kenny smiled at me slyly. "I dare you to kiss the person you are __truly__in love with. On the lips."__

__My face drained of color. By the way Kenny was looking at me I knew that he knew that I loved Kyle. If I didn't do it, he was going to call me on it-even in front of everyone. I was SO going to kill him later. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wendy puckering up. I hated to do this to her, but I had to. I had to be honest; With Wendy, with Kyle, and with myself. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't believe I was doing this.__

__I turned to my best friend who was sitting on the other side of me. He was already looking at me so it was easy to grab Kyle's pale face gently. I leaned in placing my lips against his.__

__Kissing Kyle was better than I could possibly imagine. His lips were so soft and perfect it set fireworks off in my head. I couldn't believe how right it was to kiss my best friend. Then, realizing what I was doing, I pulled away.__

__A shocked silence filled the room. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I was sure everyone could hear it. Kyle was starting at me with wide eyes. I looked away immediately not wanting to see his expression change from shock to hatred. I felt a hot stinging sensation on my cheek. "You jerk!" Wendy screamed in my ear. Then she bolted out of the room, a glaring Bebe following behind her.__

__I was aware of everyone else staring at me in shock and confusion. I couldn't bear to be in the room any longer. I had to get out of there. I had to get out of there NOW! As fast as my legs would carry me I bolted down the stairs and out the door. The only thing I wanted to do now was go home and mend my broken heart under the covers of my bed.__

That was Saturday night and now it's Tuesday. Kyle hasn't spoken to me since. I don't blame him. Yet I wanted to talk to him so badly. I need him.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I absently pull it out, not caring who it is on the other end. Without Kyle, nothing matters anymore. "Hello," I mumble miserably.

"Hey dude."

I sigh. Kenny is the __last__ person I want to talk to right now. It's not his fault for what happened, but I can't help blaming him anyway. I'm so angry him that I've been avoiding him. In fact, I've been avoiding everyone. Luckily it was summertime so that was easy to do."What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize about Saturday," Kenny says sincerely. I don't think I've ever heard him so sincere before. "I was so certain that Kyle felt the same."

"Well he doesn't and now thanks to you I put my heart on the line for nothing. Sorry, but I don't want to talk to you right now." With that I hung up and angrily throw my phone.

"You really shouldn't throw your phone," a voice says from below me. "Your parents would freak if it broke."

My heart catches in my throat. There is no mistaking that voice. Kyle. What is he doing here? I glance down to see the redheaded figure looking up at me, my unbroken cellphone in his hand. He must've caught it. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for you," Kyle answers awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

I swallow hard because of his choice of words. This is it. This is the moment where Kyle is going to tell me we're not best friends anymore. I force the tears back as Kyle climbs up the jungle gym. I move over so Kyle could join me at the top. Luckily the top is big enough to fit two fifteen year olds. He hands me my cellphone, which I put back in my pocket. Our hands touched briefly during this transference, sending chills up and down my spine. I pull away so Kyle doesn't feel uncomfortable. The tension between us is bad enough.

"We climbed this all the time when we were younger." Kyle comments casually.

I chuckle lightly. "Yeah and you always bragged to Cartman that you could make it to the top but he couldn't because he was so fat."

He laughs. "Yep. Those were the good old days."

An awkward silence passes between us. I look straight ahead, determined to not look at Kyle. If I look at him, I might make an ass of myself and beg him to not end our friendship.

"I broke up with Bebe this morning."

I wasn't expecting that. "What? Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

I have a hard time believing him. "But I thought you were in love with her."

"I thought I was too. Until you kissed me," Kyle says quietly.

For the first time today, I have the nerve to look at him. Kyle's usually pale cheeks are flushed, a nervous smile on his face. My heart thumps in my chest. Is really saying what I hoping that he's saying? I stay quiet as I continue to stare into his eyes.

"I stayed away from you the past couple of days not because I was mad at you, but because I needed to think. It was so hard to be away from you for two days. And while I was thinking I've come to realize that it was hard not just because you're my best friend," Kyle touches my face gently. "But because I'm crazy in love with you."

A crazy giggle escapes my throat because of Kyle's confession. I wrap my arms around Kyle to pull him closer. I close my eyes when our lips in our first real kiss.

Once again the fireworks go off in my head. His kiss makes me feel like I'm on a wild sugar rush. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss. My hands reach up to stroke his red curls, something I've been longing to do for years.

We don't pull away until we both need oxygen. "I love you too, Kyle," I whisper. "I have for so long."

I grab his face, kissing him once more. Kyle responds with just as much enthusiasm. I haven't been so happy in a long time. As I continue to make out with my best friend on top of the jungle gym, I come up with the decision to not kill Kenny after all.

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
